


The Cure for Loneliness

by Spurge_Laurel



Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Sex, Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Requited Love, Shotacon, Tent Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurge_Laurel/pseuds/Spurge_Laurel
Summary: Jack had a deeper bond with his Buneary than with any of his other Pokémon. So when the rest of his team began to evolve and get stronger while she remained the same, he began to fear that maybe his feelings were unrequited. Smutfic, Poképhilia, underage.
Relationships: Mimilop | Lopunny/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Laurel's Pokephilia Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854328
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	The Cure for Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Ignaci0. Got the consensual story. I don't think this one is to the same quality as Bouquet of Desires, but damn is consent hot. Nothing turns me on as much as a partner who is as interested in me as I am in them.

Jack had wanted to be a Pokémon trainer since he first understood the words. He would spend his days studying Pokémon, researching moves and types and tactics. He learned all about the various Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and even the Champion. Without a Pokémon of his own, there was no way Jack could actually practice battling, but with all that information and with all his theories in his head, he was filled with the confidence of youth.

And Jack was a clever little boy. He could put two and two together to get four, and the pattern was obvious to his eyes. The best trainers, those who got the furthest, were the ones who had the closest bonds with their Pokémon. When he watched video feeds of Gym Challenges, he could see the Gym Leaders had for their Pokémon and vice-versa. And in the rare occasion of an away victory, the successful challenger was always so in sync with their Pokémon that they hardly needed to talk to exchange commands.

That’s what he really wanted. Jack didn’t care about getting famous, or becoming the very best, or other such nonsense. Maybe he did at first, when he was really young and naive, but Jack liked to believe he had matured since then. What was important to Jack now was companionship. He watched every trainer interview on television, and the way they would describe their relationship with their Pokémon, the camaraderie and brotherhood, never failed to give Jack goosebumps. He wanted to stop being so damn lonely all the time.

Because Jack really was mature for his age, necessitated by circumstance. His parents, though loving and devoted, were researchers whose job did not allow for much time to just hang out with him. More than that, because they had to study Pokémon in their natural environment, Jack’s parents had a house in what could generously be called the border of wilderness and civilization. As a result, the poor boy had no real friends, and he was homeschooled to boot.

Jack did not resent his parents for this. They tried their best, and he did love learning from them. He just wished that their success did not come at his cost. At times, he wondered why they even had him, though he always felt bad afterwards when he clearly saw the love they had for him in his eyes.

That said, his excitement on his ninth birthday when his parents revealed his present to be a half red half white ball was unmatched.

“Go on, sport,” his father said as his mother placed the Pokéball in his reverent hands, “Give it an open. Your mum and I are sure you’ll love the little rascal inside.”

With tears of joy in his eyes, Jack did just that. A red beam shot out of the ball before coalescing into a foot of brown and beige rabbit.

“Bun! Bun!” The little fluff ball looked around at its new surroundings in curiosity before focusing on Jack and giving an impish grin. “Eary!” she cried, jumping up to give his face a hug, and he just managed to catch her before she fell back down.

Jack put his new Pokémon on his head with a laugh, perching her in his head and making sure she was stable before turning to his parents.

“This Buneary is a very naughty Pokémon. The breeder we got her from couldn’t keep up with all her hijinks,” his mother told him.

“She’s yours to take care of now, son,” his father continued, “it's a big responsibility but we’re trusting you with this. Bunearys are also very special in a way. Do you know how?”

Jack shook his head.

“They don’t evolve through experience or a special item, but through strong feelings of friendship with their trainer.” Jack gasped, and his mother smiled as she continued, “I see you get the implications. Your father and I know you consider Pokémon-trainer relations as the most important component of a cohesive team, so we figured you would appreciate a Pokémon with a similar philosophy.”

“We also,” his father began somewhat hesitantly, “know you have been feeling rather lonely out here with no one your age to play with. This way you can have a friend who lives with us.”

His parents did not expect to be tackled into a tight group hug by the openly bawling nine year old but that’s what happened. Smiling at each other, they pulled their son in closer and rubbed his back, making soothing sounds. Not understanding the reason but intuitively recognizing the mood, Buneary joined in the hug from her place atop Jack’s head, arms stretched as wide as she could make them.

From that point on, Buneary and Jack were inseparable. If you saw one, you could be certain the other was nearby, perhaps hiding in order to pull a prank on you. Not that Jack was very into pranks. He did his best to channel the rabbit’s tendency towards mischief into something more productive, like training or studying.

Not that they spent all their time simply improving themselves. Jack knew the importance of a tight bond, and so the two were often running around together and falling into trouble. For some reason, he couldn’t resist his Pokémon when she turned her big, black eyes on him, even when he knew that going along with her would simply land them in hot water. The important thing, in his eyes, was that they would land together. Everything else was secondary, and as long as they trusted each other, there was nothing the two of them together could not make it through. That’s honestly how Jack felt.

A year passed like that, with Jack’s parents sometimes regretting gifting their son such an active and troublesome Pokémon. Why didn’t they just get him a Bronzor or something? No way he’d manage to almost burn down the forest three times in one month with a Bronzor. When Jack’s tenth birthday rolled around, it was with a sigh of relief from not just his parents but also all the wild Pokémon in the forest. They did not know who was worse, the little boy who would use them as practice and training, or the little rabbit who kept getting up to her fluffy ears in everyone’s business uninvited.

A great gathering came to see Buneary and Jack set off on their journey. Mankeys and Weedles and Ursarings and more, all peacefully standing next to each other to watch the terrible two leave for what everyone hoped was a very long time. While the wild Pokémon celebrated next to them, Jack’s mother cried into the chest of her husband, overcome with emotion as her little baby was suddenly so old. Jack’s father rubbed her shoulder while waving their son off with his other hand.

Jack himself was a bit anxious about leaving his home behind, but the call of adventure gripped his heart. Looking down at Buneary walking beside him and finding that an unacceptable state of affairs, he swept her off the ground, causing her to yelp in shock, before placing her on his head. 

“You comfortable up there?”

“Bun bun!” was the answer he got, followed by a gentle tug on his hair.

“Then let’s show the world what we got!”

“Bun-EARY!”

On his journey, Jack battled against many other trainers, sometimes winning and other times losing but always learning something and moving forward. He met many different Pokémon, befriending some of them and adding them to his growing team. But none matched the relationship he had with Buneary. There was something different about the way he and his oldest friend treated each other. An unspoken variable that neither ever acknowledged but which he did not have with his other Pokémon. 

Which was a cause of some concern to Jack as the rest of his began to evolve and get stronger while Buneary never did. Golbat became Crobat, deeply grateful to the acceptance Jack showed him. Budew became Roselia under Jack’s gentle care, overcoming her shyness to bloom. Even Riolu became Lucario, accepting Jack’s drive as his own and striving to get stronger to take care of fights the others couldn’t. But Buneary remained the same, and just looked up at Jack with the exact smile she had shown him the day they met.

Hurt, Jack asked her if she was unhappy with him. If she wanted to go separate ways. But that was the last thing Buneary wanted. Exploring the world with Jack was literally the best thing in the world. Where else would she be except by his side? After he asked her those questions, Buneary began refusing to go into her Pokéball ever, staying by his side or on his head or shoulder at all times. When he was getting ready to sleep in his tent while on the road, Buneary would crawl in with him and cuddle up to him all night.

And so the two of them grew even closer. Where before they had been inseparable, now going to the bathroom was the only thing they did alone. In battles they became even more in sync, and outside of battles their relationship was so heartwarming to witness that any observer began to think back to their time as a young trainer.

One night, in a forest not dissimilar to the one Jack had grown up next to, the two were cuddling in his sleeping bag. And as Buneary pressed her soft head into his chest, Jack realized something he couldn’t just not say.

“Buneary,” he said to get her attention. When she had turned to look at him curiously, Jack pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, “I love you.” And then he gave her a kiss. While not an unusual event in itself, unlike the many other kisses Jack had given Buneary, this one did not land on her forehead but upon her own lips.

Suddenly a bright glow overtook the little rabbit and Jack let out a gasp of shock before quickly unzipping the sleeping bag and throwing it open. He did this just in time for Buneary to grow to three times her previous size and six times her weight. When the white glow faded, it was clear that Buneary had evolved. Not from friendship, but from love.

“Pun!”

“Buneary,” Jack started in awe, eyes opened wide to take in her new form, “No, I mean, Lopunny. You’ve evolved!”

With a cheer of “Punny!” a missile of four foot of rabbit collided with Jack’s chest, sending him to the ground and ripping his breath out of him. He just laughed and grabbed Lopunny tight, unwilling to let go.

The newly evolved Pokémon didn’t give him an option though, using her newfound strength to pull out of his grasp and sit back on his lap, staring down at him. There was something unreadable in her gaze, but Jack could understand it on a deep, instinctual level. She was asking him if he had really meant what he said. Now feeling embarrassed and not trusting his words, Jack simply nodded.

Lopunny’s face softened and she leaned down so her cute, little, pink nose rubbed up against his own before giving his lips a peck. Their eyes met, and it was clear that neither was satisfied. Lopunny pressed in more firmly, kissing him more deeply, while Jack’s arms rose to wrap around her back. One went low to play with her tail which twitched in his grasp while the other went up to the back of her head to rub it the way she enjoyed best as a Buneary.

The kiss was deep and passionate, packed with raw emotion, but it was still tender and gentle. Both knew what they wanted, they had learned a lot on their journey and sex was one of the things they had heard of. But both were hesitant, uncertain and a little shy. They were both so happy that the other requited their love that for now that was enough.

However, their lust could not be contained for long and Lopunny broke first. She untangled a hand from Jack’s hair and sent it crawling down between their bodies until it reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. With a deftness only someone with the nimblest of fingers could match, she undid the knot holding his pants up and pulled them down without looking.

She could feel his penis in her soft fingers growing, starting at three inches and half mast and quickly hardening into five solid inches of boyflesh. Breaking the kiss, Lopunny stared soulfully into Jack’s eyes before shimming down his body until she came eye-to-eye with his dick. Giving the tip a gentle kiss, she giggled lightly at the moan that escaped his mouth despite his best efforts to contain it.

Feeling adventurous, let the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. It tasted strange but not unpleasant so she slowly took more and more into her mouth. She reached her maximum at three and a half inches, the end poking at the entrance to her throat. She would have liked to take him in to the root, but knew that her neck was simply too thin to allow such penetration. It wouldn’t fit.

Not discouraged, Lopunny began to bob her head up and down Jack’s dick, enjoying the litany of moans he released as she pleasured him beyond his wildest dreams. The trainer was certainly enjoying things, but he didn’t consider it very fair that he was the one receiving all the pleasure while only Lopunny was giving. As a boy who spent a lot of his youth thinking about relationships and bonds, he knew that this was not how it should be.

So Jack sat up, and while Lopunny was still going down on him, he reached around her bouncing ears to grab her waist. The normal type startled at the unexpected move, and squealed around the cock in her mouth as Jack spun her body using his own dick as the axis of rotation. Lying back down with Lopunny’s pelvis now above him, Jack wrapped his hands around the tops of her thighs and pulled her down onto his mouth.

Jack’s dick slipped out of Lopunny’s mouth with a  _ pop _ as she raised her head to let out a long moan. The trainer’s tongue was exploring her most private area, circling the outside before sliding into her hole and tasting her leaking juices. Jack had never tasted anything like it before, it was mostly flavourless but had a sort of smoky aftertaste. He decided he quite liked it. He started lapping up as much as he could, quickly learning that when he teased the soft walls more would drip out into his mouth. Not to be out done, Lopunny quickly got back to work devouring his cock, bobbing up and down with renewed vigour.

The moans from the pleasure Jack was giving her reverberated around in her mouth, stimulating the trainer’s sensitive, virgin penis even more causing him to shove his tongue deeper inside Lopunny, his actions growing frantic. This created a positive feedback loop, and the pleasure simply grew and grew until it was too much for the poor boy to handle. He exploded in Lopunny’s mouth, her eyes growing wide as she struggled to swallow the huge load, much of it escaping from the corners of her lips.

The taste and heat of his spunk on her tongue in turn triggered her own orgasm. Her legs clenched the sides of Jack’s head as her pussy gushed and squirted all over his face. When she had drawn out the last dollop of cum from Jack’s cock and her own trembling legs went limp, Lopunny rolled off of him. They stared up at the roof of the tent and thought about what they just did. Neither could find it within themselves to regret a single moment.

The two lay there panting side by side after the first orgasms of their lives, faces dripping with the evidence of the other’s satisfaction. That the one they loved brought them to that peak made it all the better. Lopunny was the first to recover, and she cried out to Jack to look at her. When he sat up, she spread her legs wide and reached down to spread open the pink lips he had just made out with. 

Jack could see her insides clenching around nothing. Now that her tight folds had experienced his tongue inside them, they felt empty without something firm going in and out. And Jack wasn’t about to disappoint. Feeling himself get back to full hardness, he crawled between Lopunny’s legs and lined his cock up with her pussy. Just in case, he tore his eyes away from the treasure she was offering him and met her eyes, checking in to see that this was truly what she wanted. The randy rabbit gave him a nod, falling a little bit deeper in love with her caring trainer.

With that confirmation, Jack no longer had any compuctions about claiming Lopunny’s virginity while giving her his own. And so that’s what he did. With one powerful thrust, Jack sank all the way inside of Lopunny, his cock spreading her walls open in ways his tongue never could.

Jack groaned and Lopunny harmonized a moan as they felt their hips meet. What they had done before felt good, but this felt beyond good. Instinctually, Jack began to thrust in and out, his body knowing what to do even as his mind was overloaded. Lopunny reached up and grabbed him around the head, bringing him down for a searing, open mouthed kiss. A chorus of moans sounded around them, muffled by the kiss.

Eventually, Jack broke it, pulling back to get into an angle where he could reach deeper inside her. Lopunny gasped and shook at the feeling, hands scrabbling at her sides desperate for something to cling onto. Jack grabbed her legs by the thighs and pulled them together so that they were lined up along his body, feet resting over his shoulders. This tightened Lopunny’s cunt up even more, making it hard for him to maintain the same punishing pace when her wet folds gripped him securely, not letting him escape.

At this point, Lopunny’s moans had turned into shrieks, and while at first they had sounded so empowering to Jack, as she got louder and shriller he wasn’t sure his ear drums could last much longer. He shut her up with a kiss, her legs trapped between them basically bending her in two. Lopunny’s arms reached behind him, her claws digging into his back as he pounded her like this was the last time they would ever see each other.

The tightness, the moistness, and the heat combined to drive Jack crazy. His cock felt like it was melting, and each time he shoved it in as deep as he could Lopunny’s whole buddy would shudder and shake around him, only kept in place by his slightly larger frame on top of her. She just barely had the presence of mind to tangle her tongue with his, engaging in an erotic dance both above and below.

The stimulation of his first time soon proved too much for Jack to handle, and he felt himself reach his peak for the second time in his life. He tried to hold it in for as long as he could, unable to accept the idea of having to stop fucking the cute rabbit below him, but the build up of pressure in his balls only added to the pleasure and it wasn’t long before he exploded within her. As soon Lopunny felt Jack’s hot seed in her needy pussy, she let out a keening wail and came hard, losing all control over her muscles. Her vision flashed white and her mind went blank, and all she could feel was the fullness of having Jack’s dick hilted inside her, his sperm pooling in her baby box.

Jack got off her, scooching back a step to put some room between them. He was hot and sweaty, and her fur was not helping with that. His cock was still erect, absolutely covered in their mixed fluids. He observed her prone form, watching in fascination as the white liquid he had released within her slowly dripped out of her and onto the tent mat below. It would probably stain, but Jack couldn’t find it within himself to care. What he really wanted to know was how Lopunny was feeling. That last orgasm seemed to take a lot out of her.

As if reading his thoughts, Lopunny rolled over and raised her little ass into the air, waving it back and forth to tempt Jack. She gave him her classic, mischievous grin over her shoulder, tail twitching in anticipation. She wasn’t done yet, and by the hardness of his dick, she could tell neither was he. And while Jack was tired, had been tired before they had even begun and absolutely exhausted now two loads later, he wasn’t about to complain about another round.

Jack grabbed her ass, each firm cheek fitting perfectly in his small hands, before sticking his cock back into her wet depths. His hips swung back and forth, balls colliding with her clit each time he hilted himself within her, making the horny Pokémon moan out her pleasure into the night.

They went at it like rabbits, and when they finally made their way back to civilization over a week later, their eyes met ashamedly each time they heard someone bring up rumors about what was haunting the so-called “Moaning Woods.” Not that they were about to stop, but maybe they would try to be a bit more discrete.

**Author's Note:**

> This site tells me I spell flavour and vigour wrong. No, site, you are the one who is wrong.


End file.
